


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by xxStarryEyedDreamerxx



Series: Patrochilles Drabbles [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Gen, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxStarryEyedDreamerxx/pseuds/xxStarryEyedDreamerxx
Summary: Achilles and Patroclus have spent six months away from each other and maybe just maybe they can be reunited for Christmas.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus, Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Series: Patrochilles Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580497
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys🎅🎅🎅🎅🎅🎅🎅🎅🎅 and Happy New Years

June 20, 2019 9:45 AM  
“So what’s up?” Achilles shrugged.  
“Usually stuff. Drills, taking down terrorists, liberating villages. You know.”  
Patroclus paused, noodles halfway to his mouth “ Kils there is nothing usual about fighting terrorists and…” He trailed off when he found his boyfriend was quiet. Patroclus thought the video call was lagging.  
When his bf exclaimed quite dramatically, “God what I wouldn’t give for some Chinese food right now.” Patroclus could sympathize with that MREs sucked major ass. He could practically taste the vacuumed sealed meat, gag.  
“I would suck dick to eat Chinese food.”  
Any kind of normal food really “Really?”  
“Really.” Achilles said, holding up the stuff of nightmares.  
“What is that?” Achilles showed him the label.  
“Chili Mac ‘n Cheese?” That shit was cream of the crop of of nightmares, it was chunky with cheese and sauce. Just looking at it gave him flashbacks, never again.  
“Jesus Christ babe I promise when you come home I’ll order you all of the Chinese food you want.” Achilles snickered.  
“Pattycakes, you’re a Saint.”  
“ And since I did promise….”  
They traded topic back and forth, leaving their work off the table.  
When finally the time came, they both hated to hang up.  
“Hey, babe I gotta go. I’ll call you soon, okay?”  
“Achilles, be safe.”  
“I will.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
July 25th, 2019 10:45 PM  
“Happy Birthday, Patroclus.”  
“Thanks babe.” He grinned showing the camera his new Apple watch courtesy of him planning ahead.  
“What did you wish for ?”  
“I won’t tell.” Patroclus smiled, placing a finger at his lip “it’s a secret.”  
“You’re stubborn.”  
“If I tell you it won’t come true.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
August 24, 2019 1:45 AM  
Patroclus was quieter today, something was wrong.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“I messed up Kils, I messed up so bad. If I hadn’t….”  
“You tried your best and that’s all any of us can do.”  
“But if I hadn’t chosen to operate then…. the patient would be alive” He broke down right there, tears streaking his cheeks.  
God, he hated that he was thousands of miles away from him, when all he wanted to do was take him in his arms. Hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. But he couldn’t, he could only comfort him from a scree.  
“Patroclus, you tried you did everything in your power to save your patient.” He knew from experience Patroclus had fought like Hell to help him keep his arm.  
“But.”  
“You can’t blame yourself, I won’t let you. You’re a fantastic doctor, Patroclus. Hell if wasn’t for your quick thinking I would have lost an arm or bled out.”  
“You did all you could and think of all the people you have saved, me included.”  
“It’s okay to grieve love, but you did all you could have. I know you did, don’t beat yourself up too much okay?”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
September 18, 2019 5:40 AM  
“What the actual fuck is going on?”  
“I have no idea, Kils. Not in the least.”  
“Can we watch something else?”  
“Way ahead of you.” Patroclus scrolled through Netflix.  
“Okay, which one….”  
“You pick.”  
Patroclus gave him a deadpanned look, “You hate whatever I pick.”  
“Because everything you pick is foreign or a documentary on serial killers.”  
“Which really makes me wonder about your mental health?’  
Patroclus flipped him the bird as he flipped.  
“Fuck off.”  
“Hmm, click that.” Patroclus paused.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yep,” he popped the “P.”  
“It’s a kid’s show.”  
“Your point?”  
His boyfriend grumbled but clicked it anyway.  
“I can’t believe I’m watching this.”  
“Shh…”  
“You shhh.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
October 31, 2019 4:30 PM  
“You should wear spandex more often, it really makes your…” he coughed.  
“Finish that sentence and I’ll never wear it again. Anywhere.”  
“Okay, you're the boss, Ladybug.”  
“I hate you sometimes.”  
“You know you love me bug-a-boo.”  
“Arghhh, you are even making Chat Noir puns.”  
“I regret letting you convince me to watch it.”  
Patroclus pouted suddenly, “And it’s Lord Beetle.”  
Achilles was laughing so hard, he thought his appendix would burst. Pattycakes was too cute sometimes.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
November, 28, 2019 12:45 PM  
Patroclus sat with his face covered.  
“So I burned the turkey and well I guess I’ll just starve now.”  
“Again?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“You burnt it on our second Thanksgiving…”  
“Shhh, let it die, just let it die.”  
“It’s already dead, love.”  
“If I remember correctly, you didn’t just burn it, it exploded.”  
Patroclus buried his hands further into his hands.”  
“Right in front of my mom”  
“Oh God.”  
Taking pity on him, Achilles decided not to stop.  
“You still have the sides.” At this Patroclus made a strangled noise  
“Burnt those too.” he asked gently.  
Another nod.  
“ Chinese place is open 24/7, order that.”  
He just got another nod.  
And it wasn’t for the first time that Achilles wished he was home. If he was home they could eat Chinese together and watch shitty Hallmark Christmas movies.  
“I’ll be home for Christmas. Promise.”  
“Really?”  
“Really, I miss you.”  
“Me too. I miss your cooking.”  
“Hey!” that was mean but at least he was smiling again.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
December 24, 2019 11:45 PM  
Achilles sprinted down the empty lobby.  
It was minutes to midnight. He’s almost there, he has to make on time.  
Patroclus is waiting. He had promised him this year that he was going to be home with him for Christmas, and despite everything he was late.  
“I’m never going to make. Fuck, I’m never going to make,” he panted to himself.  
Okay, just keeping going, just keep going. His muscles were screaming for a break even, he ignored it. If he stopped now he would never make it.  
He was going to stop not when he was so close.  
Achilles glanced at the clock on the wall.  
Ha, he was going to make it just barely. Thank God, he was finally outside.  
His breath came out as a cloud of white. Looking out into the mostly empty parking lot, felt something touch him lightly, looking up.  
Snowflakes danced as they fell, it hadn’t snowed in so long, he took a moment to watch them fall before remembering.  
Patroclus.  
Fuck, his boots pounded against the pavement. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck.  
His phone buzzed in his pocket, he debated stopping to answer it.  
“ACHILLES,” someone called across the parking lot.  
He stopped and squinted, Holy-  
Achilles didn’t think he just sprinted.  
Patroclus was laughing when he finally reached him,” You look like you could use a breather.”  
Achilles couldn’t find anything clever to say and simply held him.  
“Yeah, I could.”  
Patroclus’ hands were freezing but he relished the feeling of them against his hot cheeks.  
In the middle of that snowy parking lot, it was just the two of them. When Achilles realized something.  
Pulling back, examining his boyfriend, exclaimed,“Babe you’re not wearing a coat.” His boyfriend was just in his scrubs with long sleeves underneath.  
Patroclus laughed, “I got hot.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.” Snowflakes had gathered in Patroclus’ dark curls, and he took a moment to brush them from his curls. The cold had made his cheeks perfectly flushed, he leaned over and kissed him.  
When Patroclus pulled back, his cheeks were even redder and eyes glossy.  
“We should go, now I’m really hot,” he teased going to unlock the trunk.  
Achilles was going to put his bag in when he realized he had dropped it a bit further back.  
“Oh.”  
“What?”  
“I dropped it.”  
Patroclus just stared at him, before taking a moment to exhale.  
“God, we’re such a mess.” A sentiment he could agree with as he jogged to grab it.  
Duffel retrieved, they both sat in silence a moment before laughing.  
“I missed you.”  
Achilles smiled, “I missed you too.”  
“Merry Christmas, Pattycakes.” At his nickname Patroclus’ eyes lit up, they’re only meters apart.  
“Merry Christmas, Kils.” Patroclus returned, breath mixing with his own. They had just closed the space between them when it started.  
“I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one….”  
And that’s how Christmas started, them making out in an airport parking lot while Mariah Carey played in the background. A fitting close to their six months apart.

Perfect in his opinion. 

Absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologetically love Marian Carey's All I Want For Christmas Is You So........ this happened.


End file.
